What if Epilogue?
by gothina234
Summary: One shot request for tea-is-liquid-wisdom. What if Rossi had saved Carolyn after she had taken the pills?


**Hey everyone, here is a one shot request for tea-is-liquid-wisdom (a name that I absolutely love). Her request was for an alternate ending to the episode, Epilogue. What if Rossi saved Carolyn after she had taken the pills? This is actually the first fanfic I have done that does not feature Reid so I'm a bit out of my comfort zone but I wanted to give it a try. I hope you like it Wisdom. I loved writing it and I hope this is what you had in mind. This isn't exact to the ending but it's been a while since I watched it and I couldn't find the clip. One the other hand, I skew dramatically from the episode so there you go.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi arrived at Carolyn's and walked in. He found her sat down with a wine glass in her hand. He sat down and took a deep breath. "I can't help you. What you're asking. I can't."

"I knew you never could. You spout all that profiler talk, but really the best way to get to know someone is to marry them. You are the best man I've ever known, that's why I wanted you to be with me tonight."

"What have you done?" he said. He saw an empty bottle of pills. He shook his head. "I'm not ready to lose you."

He rushed to the phone and grabbed it. He began to dial the emergency services. "It won't be long now. I don't want help. I want this."

He knelt in front of her. "I am not ready to lose you. I can't sit back and watch you do this. I know you think that doing this is the answer but it isn't. I'm here, Carolyn and I already lost you once. I can't do it again."

"David, I can't wait for my body to paralyse itself. I don't want to live, trapped in my body till the end. I want to see James again. I hope he is there."

"Carolyn, don't rob me of the time I have left with you. I can take care of you and make sure you're taken care of. You don't need to do this. You came back into my life because you remembered the connection we have together. I know he wasn't with us for long but you brought James into our lives. If only for a few hours. Let me get help. I want to be what we once were and what we are now. Please, I love you and I don't want to lose you. We still have time before the ALS begins to takes a full hold on you. We have time and we deserve to spend that time together. If you do this, you might not see James. Carolyn, I beg you. Let me get you some help."

She looked at him, the man she had married and divorced. The same man who had given her so much happiness but also had endured the losses they had shared in marriage. Looking into his eyes, she felt the same spark that had been present since she had reunited with him. She began to feel the pills. "Save me."

He helped her up and quickly led her to the SUV outside. He put her into the passenger seat and then jumped into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and hit the gas. They made their way to the hospital. He took her hand into his and kissed it. "Just hold on. I'm going to save you."

* * *

Rossi sat in the waiting room. They had taken her when he had brought her into the ER and he was still waiting for news. He looked up as the door opened. Emily came and sat next to him. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She'll be okay, Rossi."

"She tried to kill herself," he said, his voice sad and wobbling. "She told me that this was what she wanted. She changed her mind when I told her I couldn't watch her die. She has some time left before it takes hold of her. I want to spend that time with her. She just came back into my life, I don't want to watch her fall out of it again. I'll take some leave from the BAU. She deserves to have everything she wants before it happens. I can give her that. I can make her comfortable and show her that life is worth living, even for the short time she has left."

"Just remember that the entire team can help you. We are a family and you have helped us all. We'll help you with anything you need."

"I had a son with Carolyn," Rossi sighed. "He only survived a few hours after being born but in those few hours, we gave him every piece of love we had. He was a beautiful child and when he died, Carolyn was inconsolable. So was I. We had spent so much time preparing to have him in our lives. We were ready to give him a wonderful life but, we never got the chance."

"You never told any of us that."

"It isn't exactly something I like to think about. Losing him caused so much pain and I think it broke Carolyn and me apart. We tried for another baby but it didn't happen. She wants to go and be with James but I think when I made her see, in that moment of clarity, she realised that this didn't have to become the end. The end is there but it isn't today and it isn't tomorrow. She has time and I can love her through that time. She'll see James but she'll see the world first. I'm sorry for bringing you out of bed at this time of night. I just couldn't sit here alone."

"Don't ever be sorry for needing help. Why did you call me?"

"You are the only one that I told about Carolyn and her full condition. I trust you, Emily. Honestly, I always thought that if I had a daughter, she'd be just like you. Strong, tough, not there to take any crap but also there to listen and guide someone."

She saw his eyes watering. She turned and brought him into a hug. It's okay, Rossi. You have some time with her now. Don't waste a second of it."

* * *

Emily smiled as she went through the photos that Rossi had sent to her and she had printed out. He had been away for the last two months, taking Caroline around the world. They had spent time in Europe and Asia. She received an email everyday with pictures. Rossi saw her there as someone to give support and she was all too happy to give it. She grabbed some pins and put them on her pin board.

The BAU had felt different without him being there but they were managing. They all supported his decision to take an extended leave of absence to take care of Carolyn and spend what time she had left till the her disease took hold of her. Rossi had put in his emails about her symptoms increasing but that she was managing. Emily planned on giving the large pin board to Rossi. She wanted him to have a reminder of spending time with the woman that he loved and the woman who he had saved from suicide.

"Remember, Rossi," she said to the board. "Don't waste a second."

**Please review**


End file.
